


Apathy

by SentientSliceofToast



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientSliceofToast/pseuds/SentientSliceofToast
Summary: The kid's really got some nerve, he thinks.
Kudos: 6





	Apathy

**Author's Note:**

> the memes just dont do this character justice, bro

The kid’s really got some nerve, he thinks. The spunk would be cute, if, well, eh, nevermind.

Whoopsie daisy, almost got him there. Up they go. Sans doesn’t even notice their shriek of pain as they’re viciously impaled and wouldn’t have cared if he had.

He sighs and glances out the window, hearing only the chirping of the birds and the steady drip of the human’s blood as it falls from the ceiling.

Then, he watches them storm through the door, chest heaving in frustration. Now _that_ ’s the look of someone who’s died fifty-six times. Sans tells them just that.

This is the first time he’s ever given that speech. First time he’s ever told them to burn in hell. First time he’s ever broken his promise to that ol’ lady with the great taste in jokes.

Except, it’s not, and he knows it too.

Won’t be the last time, either. He doesn’t know how many times he’ll do this again, and doesn’t care. He’s just doin’ his job, and, judging from the look on the kid’s face, is doin’ it well too.

They die, soul shattering into uncountable pieces, and Sans turns to the window.

Eventually, he’ll die. Eventually. Maybe after fifty-six more times, maybe more. Most people would just give up and let themselves die, but Sans ain’t like that.

See, he just doesn’t care enough to.

**Author's Note:**

> so i will


End file.
